1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a folding-arm bearing for an oscillating-swinging leaf of doors, windows or the like, comprising a support inserted onto the internal face of the sash-frame and a blade pivotingly mounted onto the support and having the shape of a square so as to define a wing which, in closing position of the door, window or the like, engages into the fillister of the sash-frame. On the rear face of this wing being pivotingly and movably mounted a plate at the free end of which is fastened a folding-arm leg by means of a connector. This invention more particularly relates to the specialist industry of building ironmongery.
2. Discussion of Background and Material Information
There are already known a number of folding-arm bearings for ensuring the upper connection of a leaf to a sash-frame namely of an oscillating-swinging-type door, window or the like. Very generally, these folding-arm bearings are distinguishable from each other in function, either by their way of fastening onto the sash-frame or by the nature of the material the sash-frame is made of, or even by the size and the weight of the leaf of the door, window or the like. These folding-arm bearings very often comprise a support composed of a fastening plate for being inserted onto the sash-frame, and two knuckles arranged in a same vertical alignment on the fastening plate, and into which is engaged a pin. They are furthermore provided with a blade provided with a bushing pivotingly mounted onto the aforementioned pin, while engaging between both knuckles of the support. The configuration of this blade is generally determined so that it be capable of engaging into the fillister of the door or window and of co-operating with a folding-arm leg connected to the leaf.
It should be appreciated that this connection between the blade and the folding-arm leg can be in various ways.
Thus, in a first case, this blade can be provided with a pivot consisting in a casing comprising a substantially horizontal axis bore located in the extension of the folding-arm leg. Into this bore is engaged the cylindrical rear end of the folding-arm leg for being fastened in same by appropriate means. By way of example, such means can be in the form of an external thread provided at the cylindrical end of the folding-arm leg, which external thread co-operates with a nut or equivalent located beyond the pivot. It should be appreciated that such an arrangement enables the adjustment of the position of the leaf with respect to its sash-frame in its upper part.
There also exist other solutions for ensuring this connection between the blade of the folding-arm bearing and the folding-arm leg. Thus, the blade may take the form of a square so as to have a wing which is capable of engaging, in closing position of the door or window, into the fillister on this wing is inserted, by screwing-in or the like, the bent end of the folding-arm leg.
The present concern of the specialist industrialists in the field of building ironmongery generally consists in standardizing their manufacturing so as to reduce the cost of the various parts while providing a solution for the problem of storage.
It is namely convenient to confer to the various components of a hinge the necessary characteristics for same to be reversible, thus allowing their implementation indifferently onto right-hand and left-hand doors or windows.
Within the framework of the association of the blade with the folding-arm leg, this reversibility is in connection with the symmetrical structure of the blade and the possible separation of the blade from the folding-arm leg. Thus, it is possible to supply the carpenter who ensures the mounting of these hinges onto doors or windows with a set of loose parts. This carpenter should afterwards ensure the assembling and positioning of the various parts with respect to each other depending on the right-hand or left-hand implementation of the hinge on a door or window.
Consequently, this solution of supplying the carpenter with loose parts seems to be disadvantageous, since this requires an increased time for fitting these hinges and multiplies the nature of the parts kept in stock. Another solution consists in supplying this carpenter with pre-assembled hinges for a determined use of same, either right-hand or left-hand, on a door or window. This solution, without being prejudicial to the conditions of storage with the manufacturer, only partly solves the problem of the time required by the carpenter for mounting and assembling these hinges. However, it is obvious that, in order to allow, for instance, the left-hand use of these hinges initially intended for a right-hand application, this carpenter will be obliged to previously disassemble them to change the arrangement of the parts with respect to each other.
All things considered, this solution does not allow to conciliate the problems of storage for the manufacturer, and the requirements related to the time of mounting for the carpenter.
On the other hand, there is known a reversible folding-arm bearing comprising, a support fastened onto the sash-frame and, a blade pivotally mounted onto this support, and having the form of a square so as to define a wing capable of engaging, in closing position of the door, window or the like, into the fillister of the leaf and sash-frame. More particularly, onto the rear face of this wing, and substantially in its horizontal median plane, is pivotally mounted a plate having a free end which receives a pivot receiving the rear end of the folding-arm leg.
The locking in rotation of the plate with respect to the wing arranged in the fillister corresponding to the blade is achieved by means of a screw passing through the plate and co-operating with a tapped hole made at the level of the wing. In fact, this latter is provided, on both sides of its horizontal median plane, with such a tapped hole enabling it to receive the locking screw corresponding to the plate. The whole leading to a reversible folding-arm bearing.
It should be appreciated that the locking by screwing of the plate with respect to the blade is in no way capable of meeting user's requirements, and namely those of the carpenter who will have to affix this folding-arm bearing onto his carpentry works.
The screwing-on is a particularly time-taking operation and has the disadvantage of requiring a reduced-size screw, the handling of which is difficult and which can easily be lost.
To these problems is to be added the one arising from the tooling the carpenter requires when fitting and adjusting the set of hinges that the leaf or sash-frame of a door, window or the like is fitted with. It should indeed be stated that this tooling should be reduced to a very minimum, and preferably to one single tool so that the time which should be assigned to this fitting and adjusting of the components of a hinge can be reduced as much as possible.
Now, in most cases, the mounting and removing of the various components of a folding-arm bearing require the use of a tool or several tools differing from those intended for adjusting or mounting other components of a hinge that the door, window or the like is fitted with.